It's Just That Kind of World
by StoryReader888
Summary: A short drabble shot where an OC, Alex, goes to the new bakery in town and meets the new baker, a sexy blue-eyed blonde German who makes sweets taste like they just fell from heaven.


**It's Just That Kind of World**

**.::*::. .::*::. .::*::. .::*::.**

∞ ⒶⓊ **≈ Bakery, Ludwig**

Alex walked down the street towards the new bakery in town. It was rare, but she was in the mood for something sweet and, even though the bakery had only been open for a few weeks, it was supposed to carry the _best_ sweets the world had ever tasted.

The bell above the door jingled as she entered, and she was happy to find only a few people inside, quietly talking amongst themselves. The bakery wasn't small, nor was it large. But it couldn't be considered medium, either. It was probably a bit between small and medium, but it was cozy and warm. Sugar and freshly baked cake filled the air, swirling with the icing and chocolate chips and various other sweet products. The only unnerving thing was that most everything was pink, a color she strongly hated. The floors were a marble white, and the tables and chairs were a dark gray. The walls, as pink as most everything else, bore white polka dots.

Just as she reached the counter, a man came out of the back with two plates of cake in his hands. He smiled at her as he passed. "Just one moment."

She nodded, carefully inspecting the male. He was tall and built, with slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His muscles were clearly visible beneath the tight white T-Shirt he wore underneath the pink and white plaid apron. He was **not** the kind of man you'd expect to find in a bakery. If you asked Alex, she'd tell you that he looked more like a solider than a baker.

The man returned to the other side of the counter. "What can I get you?"

She blinked, surprised. She had been so overwhelmed by the pink that she hadn't noticed his thick german accent. Her dark eyes shifted to the case as she inspected the treats. Without looking at him, she spoke. "I'm not big on sweets, so I'm not too sure what's good. Can you recommend something?"

He stepped over to lean ontop of the case, his blue eyes looking down at the treats in thought. "The strawberry cake is good, just a simple yellow cake with vanilla icing and a couple strawberries ontop. The red velvet cake is one of our top sellers at the moment, but the Devil's Food cake is not too far behind. What are you in the mood for, Miss?"

"Hmmm, Devil's food sounds good. Can you add some extra vanilla icing?" she glanced up at him and felt her heart skip a beat. God this guy was gorgeus.

He smiled, nodding his head and pushing away from the counter. "Have a seat, Miss."

She watched as he disappeared into the back before taking a seat in the back of the store next to the window. Not even five minutes passed before the blonde appeared at her table, setting down a rather hearty piece of Devil's Food cake and a glass of milk.

"Let me know what you think, ja?"

"Sure," she murmured, watching him once again as he returned to the counter. She watched him as he grabbed a rag, gently cleaning the counters and re-arranging some of the items behind the case that she couldn't see. Shaking her head, she picked up the elegantly shaped fork and stabbed the dark treat. She shoved it into her mouth and nearly groaned. Was this what heaven in the form of food tasted like? She had tasted Devil's Food before, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Can I ask you something?"

The blonde glanced up from the glass he was drying. "Ja,"

She assumed that meant yes and continued, turning slightly in her chair. "Did you make this yourself?"

He nodded, his lips pulling up into a grin. "Ja, I did. Do you like it?"

"It's... incredible? No. Amazing? No. Hmm," she looked down at the tabletop, scratching the back of her head. Once she found the words she was searching for, she returned her eyes to his curious blue ones. "To be completely honest here, there are no words to describe how incredible this cake really is. You're really good at what you do."

A small line of pink streaked his cheeks and he looked down, clearing his throat. "T-Thank you,"

"No problem,"

Silence filled the bakery as she continued eating her cake, texting back and fourth with her friend as she did so. The blonde kept himself busy with small tasks, but he found himself glancing over at the female every few minutes. He couldn't lie and say that she wasn't interesting. He was drawn to her, curious about her, and wanted to get to know her. But he wouldn't overstep his boundries. They just met, afterall.

"How much is it?" her voice broke the silence and he looked over at her. Her plate was empty, minus a few crumbs, and her glass only had a small amount of milk left. Her wallet was open in her hand.

"On the house,"

"Eh?" she blinked, surprised.

"You can pay next time you come for a visit," he hinted, a small tinge of pink on his cheeks as he sent her a small smile.

She shrugged, pushing herself up and smirking at the older man. "I have a friend who's obsessed with cake. I'm sure he'd love to try some of yours. He's been dying to try this place," He smiled as she headed for the door. Just as he picked up her plate, she paused at the door and looked over her shoulder. "Alex. My name's Alex,"

"Ludwig," the named rolled off his tongue, encased in his thick and - in her opinion - sexy accent.

"Ludwig," she repeated as she walked down the street. Her dislike of sweets had just preformed a 360; she now loved sweet things, as long as they were products of his creation.


End file.
